The Willing
by Smirker0426
Summary: Edward helps the coach and finds Bella wandering the halls, only to discover his desire for her is more than he can contain.


I despised being in this ruined gallery of tutelage, we were jammed here because the finger of God shredded through our little town of nothingness and demolished our school. The people turned my stomach and the thought of being entombed in this place any longer than I had to be was not my idea of satisfying. But, I always keep my word and I had made a promise to the wrestling coach that I'd set up the gym for tomorrow's Saturday morning drill. The smell of the freshly rolled out mats swayed in the air and made me grin for the first time that day. The hint of taking out my frustration on some miscalculating chump always made me chuckle.

The school wasn't bad when it was vacant, even the sounds of the cleaning crew had moved out of ear shot and only the racket of my footsteps and my breathing were existent. I laid back and felt the rawness of the deep green pad and I shut my eyes. All of the plights and agony of high school would always begin to dwindle and I could make-believe that I was someone else in a place where I was sought after. Trying to get a girl to look my way would entail me tripping in front of a bus. It astonished me how much having someone to touch, kiss and talk to could consume my every thought. But then again it wasn't the beliefs of that happening that really leaped around in my muted skull, it was the fury of not having someone. It made me want to hurt somebody. The only one that got the brute potency of my loathing was me.

My excursion to my safe place was interrupted by an easy resonating sound that slashed through the calmness and bolted me upright. It was soft shoes on the waxed floor just outside the gym I could hear them getting nearer to the main double doors. I swiftly made my way over to the far bleachers where I had left my bag and screened myself from whoever was entering the gymnasium.

The door opened gently and my heart descended when I saw her. It felt like a lifetime since I was able to watch her walk by me. It was Bella Swan; her dark hair was thick, soft and always smelled of passionate longing. Her skin was porcelain with the deepest red lipstick, the type of red that made you want to kiss her in mid-sentence. My chest heaved as she made her way to the adjacent door, I made sure to hush my sigh. Her magnificence had always pounced on my sanities; she seemed to inch inside me and set everything right. I watched her flawless ass as she continued on her mission, my cock joined me in my appreciation. Bella was in the school work program, which meant she left midday every day and someone I use to pass notes to, was no longer accessible for that adolescent conduct. She wasn't dressed to work at the department store; her jeans cuddled her perfectly in all the spots that I wanted to touch. Certainly felt outlandish to feel envious of denim. Her Guns N Roses t-shirt was snug around her body and made me want to yelp her name, but instead I watched the door close behind her.

The smash boomed through the soaring ceilings and my breath returned to normal. I grabbed my backpack and hosted it to my shoulder; it was weighty from the props for my speech on 'Modern Police Enforcement' earlier in the day. I made it half way across the floor when my irritation returned. I remembered meeting Bella at my neighbor's house; she was the loveliest girl I had ever seen. Even then she had sexiness about her and we were barley fourteen. She had on a white top and shorts that where cuffed right above her knee with those canvas Ked shoes. Those shoes have always excited from that day on, I don't have a foot fetish at all; but she started my shoe fixation.

I also remembered her brushing me off and being rather callous to me that day. I strolled home and told my mother that I had met 'The' girl. I told her all I could and my mom said that she had no doubt that Bella was the one. The being mean to me part was the biggest indication. Bella went to the local Catholic School and I was very happy to see that she transferred to public freshman year. I worked up the daring daily to ask her out, but I never found the opening, every chat ended with a friend like nature.

The entire year pasted and finals came up and then she did the one thing that a girl that likes you doesn't do, she dated my best-friend Eric Yorkie. Eric Yorkie was lengthy and dangly, he walked with a bowlegged spring. His nose was large and his look was so dissimilar from mine. I knew that if she found him to be eye-catching there was no way she would be attracted to me, ever.

I was lean, with youthful good looks and strident features. I dressed in jeans, concert T's and a black leather jacket. Eric Yorkie was more of a chess-club type. Besides her choice in men, she had also exterminated any chance for me to ask her to be mine. Bella had dated my best-friend and once that happened she became off limits. The amorousness lasted only a few weeks and I asked Eric for approval weeks later to do something with her; his resentment and displeasure showed quickly and it was very clear that zone was fenced in and she was very far in the middle of it. I had heard gossips from some that she liked me, but I didn't see any evidence of that.

I was so misplaced in my reminiscence that I hadn't noticed that I had actually walked out of the gym and down the hall until I was at the corner that held her locker. I could hear her shambling around. "She must have forgotten something," I thought to myself as I gazed around the bend like a Private Investigator. I watched her and my heart sank once again. All of the what-ifs and whys came back into my cranium like a hammer. She was crouched down searching the bottom of her locker and her silhouette toyed with me and made blood gale into my dick so rapidly that I felt giddy. I had to have her.

I turned and made my way back to the gym and entered the men's locker room. The timeworn wooden door was dense and located to the left just as you entered. I lowered the door stop and braced it open and paced over to the light switches for the gym. I turned off every other one, making sure that the one that lit the entry way was off. The deficiency of the light made the obscurities hide the locker rooms entryway. I took a deep breath and went back to the shadows and opened my book bag.

As I bent down I loitered and asked myself if this was really what I wanted to do, was I really this irate? Did I really want the total backlash that will come from what I intended? The knock of anger and want beat against any respectable feelings that tried to work its way into the deliberation. I removed the two pair of handcuffs from the bag and placed the keys in my worn blue jean pocket. I slackened my breathing and situated myself where I knew she wouldn't be able to see me. Everything banked on her taking the same course that she used to enter the school, to leave it. I didn't have to postpone long I could hear her wrestling shoes pitter-pattering their way towards me and my plot.

I heard the clank of the door as she pulled it open. I felted the forte of the steel in my hands as I placed each handcuff in my back pockets, I knew I had to move swiftly if I was going to do this and do it right. Her body lined itself up in the middle of the entrance; she seemed to recess for an instant. As she looked into the unoccupied gym I made my move.

I left the shadows and fastened my right arm around hers and laced it behind her back and gripped her other arm near the elbow. She jumped and went to scream but my left hand stifled any effort her lungs had made. She was off balance and I used that to my benefit and pulled her back into the locker room and around the privacy wall. She jolted and battled making it tough to hold on to her wriggling form. I could feel her teeth trying to chew against the substantial part of my palm as I pulled her between the last set of lockers. I released her mouth and drove her body on to the wooden bench that ran the length of the cubbyholes and I spanned her buttocks and used my miniature bit of body weight to pin Bella to the anchored bench. She screamed out and reminded me of the mockery of my next move. I un-holstered the police issued shackles and forced her right hand into the first one and her left one into the other. Bella's father was the Chief of Police and was there when I asked the department to borrow the cuffs for my speech earlier in the week. I knew her father, her mother and her sister but it was evident that she didn't know who I was, yet. I attached the other sides of the irons to the steel support of the bench that was fortified in the concrete floor.

I got off her and turned to return to the door to secure it when I felt the heel of her right foot as it crash into the back of my thigh and buckled my leg sending me into the locker hard. I felt the sting from her retribution and it made me smile to know that the girl of my dreams was not someone that just gave up. I hobbled to the door and lifted the door jam and let the weight of the door shut it stridently. I wanted her to know that it was just us and that screaming was not going to do anything except make her strain her voice.

As I approached her again I could tell that my message was conveyed, she had stopped her kicking and was now lying flush on her belly with her head lightly elevated so her pleads could be heard.

"Please let me go!"

"I haven't seen your face."

And she finished with, "You're so fucking lucky I can't reach you, you fucking sick bastard!"

"Lucky?" I asked.

I propped my shoulder against the lockers just far enough back so she wouldn't see me. She waited and congealed, I figured my voice had startled her. Maybe, she thought I would be an inaudible assailant. I took her stillness as the unspoiled time to speak my mind, to let her know why I elected her and why I was doing this.

"I can't say I'm lucky. I would say invisible, but not fucking lucky," I waited for her to remark and when none came I continued. I knew I needed to be as ambiguous as possible so she wouldn't know it was me.

"Bella," I thought saying her name would surprise her, but she stayed unaffected. "I'm just tired of girls like you walking pass guys like me, I'm sick of girls like you dating the guys that guys like me are friends with and making it impossible for a guy like me to ever be with a girl like you, I'm fucking feed-up with not being wanted." I dawdled off and moved behind her while still keeping my distance; I was cognizant of her kicking aptitude.

The hammers started thrashing down the decent beliefs once again. I could see the curvature of where the seam of her tight jeans embraced her crotch. I felt my anger thrust into my cock and I let it take over. I started to take a stride towards the bound Bella Swan when she spoke, "What are you going to do to me?" Her query was not filled with dread instead it encircled interest. It made me pause, her privation of fear made me question my motivations. I knew I loved this girl, my prey and I knew that she would never be mine. This feat sealed that in rock for sure.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, Bella," I said quietly as I grasped for the key in my pocket and approached her confines.

She pulled her hand away when she felt my effort to unlock her and rapidly turned her head towards me. Her riveting eyes met mine and distress packed my gut like air filling a balloon. There was no doubt that she knew it was me, she knew what I had planned to do, my disgrace incapacitated me and I looked down and away from her glare.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, now you know it's me that is the 'sick bastard'," I mumbled.

"I knew it was you the second I heard your voice, Edward," she retorted.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "I know you can't, but please forgive me, Bella. I didn't..."

My confession was cut short by her honeyed interruption, "No, I meant why are you letting me go?"

"What?" I stumbled.

"What did you bring me in here for?" I couldn't answer and my misunderstanding showed plainly.

"You wanted to fuck me right?" I nodded my head slowly still muddled. "Ok, then fuck me Edward. Fuck me as hard as you want to, please."

I sat back against the locker and tried to understand, "You want me to…to, rape you?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Edward," she said.

"Yes?" I replied

"You can't rape the willing."

"The willing, Is this what you're into?"

"Being raped? No, but I'm very much into you."

"What?" I asked as I shook my head and tried to clasp her testimony.

"Stop, trying to figure it out and fuck me; Fuck me like you had planned," Bella commanded.

Bella turned her head away and positioned her feet decisively on the ground. Her legs straightened which elevated her impeccable ass into the air. I sat there for a moment and appreciated her splendor and to wholly understand the authorization that I was just allowed.

My head ricocheted with one comment over and over, 'Bella Swan just told me to fuck her.' My cock didn't need to be told more than once I could feel it pressing hard against my zipper as I stood and straddled the bench directly behind her raised butt.

She informed me once again, "Just like you planned. Just like you wanted," she trailed off and my mouth began to water.

I stood and thought of the steps I needed and I wanted to do and decided that it would be easiest if I was unclothed. I undressed quickly and felt the rawness of the empty room.

I advanced to her and ran my hand over her butt and down between her legs until I could feel the warmth from Bella's pussy on my palm. She whimpered and surged against my hand in agreement. I continued until I found her black and silver studded belt, I didn't blunder I unfastened it and her jeans in just few capable movements and sat down behind her as the waist of her snug fitting pants rounded her stunning ass. I heaved them down until they draped at her knees and I ogled at her white cotton panties. I sketched the lips of her pussy and caressed her sex essences as they saturated the thin fabric. I heard her lament again and knew that the yearning for my touch was factual.

I inclined in and compelled my tongue firmly into her and copied her petals through her moist panties. I was lost in a world of erogenous gratification as the aroma of her sex washed over my lips. I sensed her hips impulse against my mouth pushing me deeper into her sugar. My longing matured and I had to have more of her. I needed to bath every part of Bella. My nails casually fought across her rump as I slowly pulled her underwear down. The sight of her glistening slit pushed my cock to its maximum and I could feel it begin to pulsate. I gripped her ass cheeks and used my thumbs to broadened her and uncover her blossom and her asshole. I began gnawing Bella's labia and strived my way up her to her ass and paused. I knew I was waiting for her feedback; I wanted to devour her ass. Then I heard a very soft whisper, "All of me belongs to you Edward." That was the only consent I needed.

I busied my tongue into her butthole and felt her tremble. I continue to devour her bottom as my thumbs moved to frame her clit and manipulated it between them with just enough pressure to awaken her nectars again. I implanted my oral knife deeper into her rear and was met with a sturdy thrust against my donation. I heard her unobtrusively exclaim, "Fuck," and "Oh, God," but I wanted her make her shout, I wanted to hear her bellow out my name. I forced my right hand's middle and index fingers into her sleeve and worked them until I could feel them hit her A-spot. I might not have done much with girls, but I certainly had done my homework. The inner working of a woman's vagina is not a mystery to me. I knew that the A-spot combined with my oral addiction on her asshole would drive her to a roaring climax; and it didn't take long.

Bella began to buck against my face as her pussy shuddered with need and engulfed my hand with her divine cum. I didn't stop, I couldn't, she was still in the throes of her climax and she was rumbling my name. I crowded my dick profoundly into her cunt and enclosed my resilient hands around her hips and caressed the temperature that overwhelmed her. I smashed into her without any impression of feebleness or tenderness. She wrapped her walls forcefully around my engorged colleague and beseeched for me not to stop. I was blissful to obey. I felt the concoction of her essences and my sweat coating my balls as I pointed my shaft deep into her and targeted the uttermost part of her prize until I sensed her channel begin to throb and tremble around my stick as she bayed and filled the room with her pleasure compelled, "Fuck!"

I let her collapse to the bench as her body persisted to delight in the thrashing I had impeccably given. My body trickled with my own vitality and Bella's, the revelation of her prone before me gave me a sensation of inconceivable elation. My pistol contracted and my appetite returned and I had to have her lips around me. I made my way to the front of her and sat just out of reach. She slowly raised her head and looked me in eye and then at my cock that was mere inches from her gasping lips. I smirked and she quaked as if it had sent a bolt of pleasure straight through her. I interlaced my digits in her hair and gripped the nethermost part of my staff and began to familiarize the two. She didn't battle, but she did make a hasty request, "Please don't gag me."

As malicious as the circumstances were I had no longing to test her gag reflex and end our session too rapidly. I heard myself sigh as the damp crown of my dick glided pass her wine-colored lips. The warmth of her mouth and the ballet of her tongue adorned my shaft with waves of admiration. I was sure to clamp the base so my thrusting wouldn't plummet too far into her throat. Her effort was remarkable, she toiled hard at pleasing me I began to accept as true that maybe Bella really had feelings for me.

I started to feel my balls compress and I knew that I was approaching the point of surrender. I had too many things premeditated for Bella and me to end our clattering now. I hauled my instrument from her ambitious jaws and stood before I released my control. I heard her disappointment fill the room. Her craving for my cum made my dick even stiffer.

I made my way to my furrowed pants and salvaged the keys to the irons and returned to her gleaming body. I disengaged her right hand and helped her navigate her leg over the fixed bench and removed her jeans and panties over her wrestling shoes. The shackle hung from her wrist while her other kept her confined and bent towards the floor. Bella's face indicated fresh signs of delight and she grinned when I attached the loose cuff to the nearest latch lock and clicked it secure.

I lowered my mouth to her bud and surged my tongue deep into her with her right leg rested on my lean shoulder. I consumed like a staving man, coiling, slurping and entombing my tongue in, out and around her pussy. She muttered and stirred against my ability. Content that I had impassioned her again I slowly lagged my tongue through her manicure pubic hair and up her taut white belly while pushing her GNR 'Lies' t-shirt up until my eyes were lined up with her black lace bra. I unclasped it and took her left nipple into my mouth and nibbled casually until it hardened and she whined. I moved my middle finger and ring finger into her drenched cunt and bowed them towards my palm that rested against her inflamed clit. Once I felt the hefty fleshy part of Bella's G-spot I began to wrench my hand up and down in a robust mighty motion. The supremacy of the crusade began to register in Bella's face as her breath accelerated and her pussy flooded. It was only minutes until the orgasm possessed her and trekked from her rosebud through her body and buckled her knees putting her entire weight onto my jackhammering hand. I didn't stop I needed her to feel the completeness of her pleasure. I released her breast and examined her angle her head while her teeth bit into her rosy lips.

I reached up and unlocked her right hand from the locker and let her rest on the floor as I unconfined her left as well. I continued by eradicating her restraint from her left wrist and helped her to her feet and out of her shirt and bra. Bella reached out to embrace me but her feat was negated as I directed her to sit on the bench while facing me. Her feeling of dismissal was reversed as I informed her that I wasn't done with her yet.

I laid her back and pushed her hands above her head joining the fetter on her right wrist beneath the bench to her left wrist. I took the other bracelet with me and removed her belt and mine from our discarded pants. I seized a towel from the sill and returned to the end of our sex timber. I fed each of the belts through their buckles and forced the ratchets of the cuff through the first notches of each belt. I could see Bella begin to winch her neck to see where I was, I continued to work rapidly. I locked the ratchets into the cheek plates and draped the towel snugly around the iron of the handcuffs, as I moved up the bench and between her stimulating legs until my baton kissed her den. I guided her feet through the matching snares and pushed them just pass her knees. I could feel her observation on me, but it wasn't accompanied with a feeling of awkwardness, her gaze was filled with approval.

I towed the cuff connected belts over her head and rested the towel against the back of her neck. This forced her thighs to her chest, her breast rested between them and her anticipating pussy pointed towards the ceiling. The prospect of her bound and prepared propelled the blood into my piston and insisted me to dive into her heat once again. I pushed my hips low and piloted my prick along the upper most part of Bella's pussy driving it back into the same spot my fingers had battered just minutes before.

"Cum for me again," I instructed.

Bella responded in a manner that struck me with unpolluted perversion and thrilled me and dared my swollen globes.

"Yes, Daddy," she moaned.

I tussled and kept control of my eruption, but I knew it wouldn't be long. My penetrating shortly turned Bella into a blaspheming epileptic as her climax vibrated her once again. I withdrew from her enchanted pocket and watched her essences slick her furrowed asshole.

I noticed her glancing at me once again and she bit her lip and shuddered as I smirked at her and hard-pressed the cranium of my abundant cock into her snug butthole until I felt it let me in. I went leisurely, crawling my way further in and back out again. I amplified the hustle and penetration as I segregated her cunt and pushed my four fingers into her. I organized the push of my hand against the lunge of my cock in her ass, pushing both deeper with each rocking. She couldn't control her screams and began to become inaudible as the feeling of being crowded in both of her wonderful holes over took her. I rotated my hand and broadened her honey pot to its breaking point. I knew she couldn't handle this for much longer; I wanted to make her cum one more time and I sought for it to be at the precise time I did. I began to hammer her asshole harder and deeper inflating the cum from my balls and into my chute. I could feel the command of my orgasm constructing. I ejected from Bella's butt and lumbered along her right side until my dick was drawn into her mouth without reluctance as my hand magnified her into another detonation. I drowned her throat with my scorching cargo as she quivered once again and decorated my fingers. I couldn't hold myself vertical any longer as a devilish snarl dashed out of me as she exhausted me of all confirmation of my decree. I fell from her kiss and slumped against the lockers and felt the icy concrete against my sweat covered ass.

I opened my eyes and was welcomed by Bella's beaming grin.

"I guess I should untie you," I whispered over the rawness of my throat.

"That would be nice," she answered.

I unlocked and unbound her as mildly as I could and handed her, her clothes. I gathered my things as well and sat next to her. We both held our possessions on our bare laps and combed the room as we took count of the incident that just became part of our association.

"Are you ok? Do you hate me?" I asked.

She looked at me and with the gentlest of ways she placed her hand on my left cheek and said, "Hate you? Silly Edward, I love you. I have for years and I always will."

"What?" I questioned.

"Ever since that first smirk at Angela Weber's house," she explained.

"But, why did you date Eric Yorkie?" I asked.

"To be closer to you and I thought you would step up and take me from him," she countered.

"Guys, best friends…they can't go after ex-girlfriends," I clarified.

"Oh... I guess it's me that has been silly then, I'm sorry Edward. Do you forgive me? Or am I still off limits?"

"I don't think you and I have any limits anymore Bella Swan," I joked.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers and felt them part and kiss me back. It lasted the right amount of time and sent goose bumps over my naked skin.

When we parted she smiled at me and asked, "Will you take a shower with me Edward?"

"Yes, please," I quickly returned.

She stood up, let fall her clothes and took my hand as she steered me to the baths. I couldn't find any indication of rage or hurt any longer. Being with Bella made me blissful and I never wanted that to end, so I asked one finishing question before we reached the showers.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

She turned, smiled and replied, "Edward, I am yours forever."

The End (really it was the beginning)


End file.
